


Will You Love Me Tomorrow

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy and Harry fight their way through the pain in their lives to make it to what they hope is their happy ending.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Will You Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by the Carole King song "Will You Love Me Tomorrow."

_Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow ___

It hurts.

Not the injuries from the accident, although he knows he’ll be feeling those for a while. It’s the knowledge that he’s broken his mother’s heart. The last thing she needs is for him to be sent away…not just because she’ll miss him, but because she’ll be alone with Dean. No Eggsy to protect her. He doesn’t need the arsehole detective to point it out. He won’t be seeing his mum – or Daisy – for a good long while.

It hurts.

Jesus fucking Christ it hurts his eyes. Not the sun, although compared to the dismal grey of the station, the sun is absolutely blinding. No, what hurts is the vision of absolute sin leaning against the wall clad in a perfect suit and sunglasses. The vision that knows his name…and gave him his medal.

It hurts. 

He’s not proud of his past but holy fuck hearing these judgmental words coming from someone like Harry Hart absolutely pierces his fucking soul. He’s been judged all his life but never by someone that actually matters. Never by someone who knew his father. So Eggsy retaliates with nasty words. He’ll prove Harry wrong. He’ll show Harry he doesn’t know shit about anything.

Well, Harry knows shit about something, Eggsy thinks as he stares open-mouthed at the bodies on the floor of the pub.

It hurts.

His fucking lungs hurt and his muscles are starting to ache. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold his breath…and all he can think about is how he’s disappointed Harry. Harry had faith in him. Harry saw his potential. And now he’s going to drown with a bunch of posh idiots who are sucking on pipes and looking at him as if he’s already dead. 

It hurts to punch the mirror, too, but at least it works.

It hurts.

Harry is just lying there in bed, hair growing, beard growing, everything in his body continuing to do its job except his mind. Eggsy never expected it to hurt this much. He doesn’t even know Harry that well, but there’s something about him that Eggsy identifies with. Something in him that Eggsy wants to know better. It hurts to know that Harry is right there, just out of arm’s reach, and he’s not allowed to touch him or hold his hand or talk to him.

“Make him proud,” Merlin says, and Eggsy’s going to do it. No matter what.

It hurts.

Eggsy doesn’t like the idea of seducing some innocent lady or duchess or whatever she is, just for the job. Apparently this is fairly common practice, but he doesn’t like it. He also doesn’t like that no matter what he wears or how he talks, Charlie and Roxy are going to be better dressed with better manners. He’s fucked. He wonders if Harry has to watch. He hopes not.

His head also hurts when he wakes up bound to a train track but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t say anything at all, nothing of importance, anyway. As the train barrels down upon him he closes his eyes, says goodbye to his mother and sister, and briefly thinks of Harry. Who is standing there looking down at him as the train blows by and Eggsy is returned to the earth’s surface. There’s something in Harry’s eyes. Pride. Relief. A warmth that Eggsy is fairly certain appears in his own eyes every time he looks at Harry.

It hurts.

He’s ready for this pain; he’s no virgin. But Harry’s cock is thick and long and splitting his body in the most delicious manner. Eggsy holds on for dear life, fingernails digging into Harry’s shoulders as he thrusts inside. Harry growls in his ear and Eggsy growls right back. He pushes his heels into Harry’s arse, urging him on. Harry fists a hand in his hair and brutally kisses him.

The best kind of pain.

The disappointment on Harry’s face is the worst pain of all.

Until Valentine tells Harry it isn’t that kind of movie and a shot rings out.

“Are you all right?” Roxy says, flopping down next to him.

“I should be asking you that…you were just at the edge of the fucking atmosphere,” Eggsy says with a tired grin.

She leans her head on his shoulder and the listen to the comforting sounds of Merlin in the cockpit. “I’m trying not to think about that.”

“Congratulations, by the way…you’re Lancelot.”

“Thanks,” she says faintly.

Eggsy wonders what would have happened if he was Lancelot and Roxy was gone. How would he and Merlin have taken care of what needed to be done? He’s sorry he disappointed Harry, sorry he didn’t make it into Kingsman, but he wouldn’t have ended this any other way. Except for Harry, of course. “Fuck,” he says out loud. “I just…”

“We do have a loo on this jet,” Merlin says, appearing from the front of the plane. “Running water and everything.” They silently stare up at him. “Understood.” He sits down on a nearby chair and loosens his tie. “Bloody hell.” His tired hazel eyes meet Eggsy’s. “I’m sorry, lad. About Harry.”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s sad and all, wish I hadn’t seen it, but it ain’t like we…” Eggsy tries to lie, tries to cover the immense sense of loss.

“I know, Eggsy,” Merlin says quietly, and Eggsy realizes he probably does. Merlin has eyes everywhere. Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes and spill down his cheeks. “He cared for ye a great deal. More than I’ve ever seen him care about anyone. He didn’t mean what he said.”

Eggsy thinks about everything Harry said that Merlin doesn’t know about. Things said in the darkness of his bedroom, sweat and semen cooling on their bodies. The whispered promises. The ‘I do hope so, my boy’ when Eggsy said, ‘Don’t worry, Harry. I’m gonna win this thing. Whatever they throw at me tomorrow, I can handle.’ More than likely Harry didn’t mean any of that, either. What could he possibly want with a poor uneducated chav after he had his roll in the hay?

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. Roxy looks up at him quizzically and he simply shakes his head. He’s not ready. Not yet. Eventually he’ll tell her.

Eggsy doesn’t expect the pain that winds around his heart to give it a gruesome twist when he sees Harry Hart on the other side of a two-way mirror.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It hurts.

Bloody hell it hurts. He’s burnt raw, staring in shock at the figures on the floor. Harry has never felt pain like this, guilt stabbing through his heart, tearing it to shreds. He should have seen it. He should have known. He should have warned him. But he didn’t, and now Lee Unwin is gone.

It hurts.

He’s doing his duty. He expected the widow to grieve, but to take the medal with gratitude. But of course not. She’s not a robot like Harry. She’s a loving, caring human being, who now has to live in a world without her husband. Harry’s eyes slowly move to the sweet little boy playing on the floor and his heart aches. Poor lad.

It hurts.

Harry’s seen a picture of Eggsy Unwin from his time in the Marines but it absolutely does not do the boy justice. Harry feels as if he’s been punched in the stomach and kicked in the balls at the same time. Smooth fair skin, pink lips, a deliciously sharp jaw. Solid body and good Lord those thighs and arse. Fucking hell. It takes everything Harry has to nonchalantly call the boy by name.

It hurts.

Everything hurts. Who knew getting blown out a window would feel like, well, this? But he survived, and yet again Merlin makes a comment about a cat and nine lives. As soon as Harry’s able to get five minutes alone with Merlin he asks about Eggsy. Is he still in the running? Has he failed? “Nae, Harry…your boy is going strong, in every sense of the word.” 

Harry is pleased beyond measure to see Eggsy stride through the door of his room…even if he doesn’t knock.

It hurts.

Holy Christ it hurts. His prick is hard and throbbing as he looks down at Eggsy. Bound and completely at his mercy. If it weren’t for the knowledge of Merlin’s bloody cameras, he would be on his knees in an instant, tearing the jeans from those legs and just devouring whatever he finds underneath. Instead he coolly frees Eggsy and takes him to watch Charlie fail in a very entertaining manner.

Harry figures he continue to be calm, cool, and collected as they make small talk and mix martinis, but after martini #3 there’s a look in Eggsy’s eyes that Harry cannot possibly resist. They both say the appropriate words, try to fight it, but in the end there is only one place for them to be. In Harry’s bed, naked bodies writhing against one another, hands and mouths and tongues mapping unknown territory. It’s the best and worst decision Harry’s probably ever made. And as Eggsy sleeps in his arms and Harry watches the sun come up, he knows it can never last. Eggsy won’t want him, not after everything is said and done.

It hurts.

Harry’s angry, that’s definitely true, but it doesn’t give him the right to say what he’s saying. It doesn’t give him the right to put that look of anguish, horror, and shame on Eggsy’s face. Harry’s reaction to Eggsy’s comment about his father is instantaneous and without thought. Eggsy has no clue what Harry’s gone through regarding the memory of his father’s death. He doesn’t know about the sleepless nights, the missions taken simply as a way to save the ones he could, since he couldn’t bring back the one he couldn’t.

He’s thankful for Merlin’s call. This will give them both time to cool down, think about things, discuss the situation in a rational manner. Harry studiously ignores the fact that the trainees who fail are given an amnesia dart. He’ll talk to Merlin on the plane…ask him to wait.

It hurts.

Everything hurts, but especially his head. Harry reaches up for the dressing around his face but gentle hands pin him down. “Easy…you can’t be touching that. Not yet.”

It hurts even more to look at himself in the mirror. Who is the old man looking back at him? He’s not old. He’s young. He’s going to study butterflies. He’s going to university and then maybe even do doctoral studies. He’s still not sure how he lost an eye, and he doesn’t like the weakness on his right side, but he doesn’t care. He’s going to study butterflies.

The bald man is nice and the young man is beautiful but they act very oddly around him. They think they know him but Harry doesn’t know them. He feels sorry for them because they look so very sad.

The young one brings him a puppy and suddenly he isn’t who he thought he is. He takes one look at the young man – Eggsy – and the memories are so painful he almost drops to the floor.

“You look good,” Eggsy says with a grin as Harry exits the loo of the jet in one of his bespoke suits. “Eyepatch makes you look dashing, I think.”

“It doesn’t fit,” Harry grumbles, going to the mirror and taking a good look at himself. “A bit too baggy in the shoulders, a bit too tight in the waist.”

“Harry, you been gone for a while. Of course you’ve changed a little. Give it time. You’ll be back to normal before you know it.” Eggsy gives him an encouraging smile.

Harry turns around and sighs. “No, Eggsy. Things will never be normal again.”

“Look, Harry, we gotta talk,” Eggsy says earnestly. He looks over to where Merlin is napping on a sofa. “You been putting me off for days now.”

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about,” Harry says stiffly. He knows all about Eggsy and his new life. He’s Galahad now, which Harry is over the moon about, but he’s also in love with a very pretty princess. Merlin’s told him all about it.

“So you’re still mad at me?” Eggsy’s voice is small, and that small voice does something to Harry.

“Of course not, Eggsy!” Harry exclaims quietly. “If anything, you should be mad at me. I said horrible things, and…”

“So did I, Harry,” Eggsy interrupts. “Never should have said that about my dad. Was just so torn up about disappointing you. Never meant to…you been aces to me and…”

“I should have known you could never shoot a dog, especially your own,” Harry says with a fond smile he cannot hide. “You have a heart of gold.”

“Didn’t feel so golden when I suggested that Merlin blow up people’s heads,” Eggsy says bitterly. “But we need to talk about everything else, Harry.”

“I really don’t think so,” Harry says, returning his gaze to the mirror so he can tie his tie. “I do believe apologies were given and received.”

“Yeah.” 

Harry absolutely will not turn to look at Eggsy again. He cannot bear whatever look is on his face.

Harry spends the first fortnight in England buried in the temporary Kingsman headquarters. Merlin goes through every test and protocol necessary before declaring Harry a safe and loyal knight. Which Harry could have told him, of course, but he knows how much Merlin enjoys his protocols. They set him up in an elegant flat not far from the remains of his home and he’s almost thankful his house is gone. Too many memories.

He putters about, trying to find his way in this new world and working with Merlin to find his place at Kingsman. He can obviously no longer be an agent, but the things he knows and the contacts he has across the world are of great value. He spends most of his nights making lists for Merlin, names and dates and contact locations that might be of help in the future. He’s knee-deep in one of those lists when there’s a knock at the door.

“Eggsy,” Harry says in surprise. “I…I thought you were in Greece.”

“That was two missions ago, Harry,” Eggsy says. “Been in Kenya.”

“I see. Oh, do come in.” Harry steps aside. “Please have a seat.” He limps into the living room and sits in his chair. 

Eggsy sits on the sofa. “Sorry for just busting in like this.”

“You are always welcome, dear boy.” Harry smiles at him and tries to act casual. He hasn’t seen Eggsy since their return from the States, and Harry’s eyes hungrily feast on him.

“Am I?”

“Always welcome? Yes, of course.”

“No. Am I your dear boy.”

Harry’s blood runs cold. “What?”

“Look, Harry, I know we got a lot of weird between us. We didn’t exactly meet under normal circumstances, and then we barely got to spend time together, and then we ended up in bed.” Eggsy gets up and begins to pace. “Gotta be honest, that was the best night of my fucking life. Not just because of the sex, although that was INCREDIBLE. You should give lessons, because holy fuck, Harry.” Eggsy gives him a tiny smile. “But it wasn’t just that. It was the cuddling and the talking and just everything. I never been so happy, so content. But the entire time I was fucking petrified because I just knew the other shoe was gonna drop. Sun was gonna come up and you was gonna regret every second of it.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head vehemently and then winces. Not good for the equilibrium. “I never regretted any of it.”

“I thought you would. What am I compared to you? Nothing. Ain’t exactly someone you wanna show off on your arm. At least not then. Even now I slip all the time…use the wrong words, swear too much, forget my manners. Why would you want anything from me but a fuck?’

“Eggsy!”

“And then the world went sideways and it didn’t matter anyway. But you came back, and you’re here, and I’m so fucking lost.” Eggsy drops back onto the sofa. “I want you so much…but I know you don’t want me. I just couldn’t go any longer without talking to you.”

“I don’t want you?” Harry says. “I don’t want you?” He can’t help but repeat it. “Eggsy, I’m sorry if that’s what you think, but it is incorrect.”

“You didn’t even let us talk about it on the plane! I wanted to but you blew me off. Figured it was you trying to nicely let me down.”

“You’re taken,” Harry says coldly. “I’ve heard all about her. She’s quite lovely, from what I hear.”

“What? No,” Eggsy says, jumping back up again. “No. I broke it off with her before we even knew you was alive. Realized there was no way we could make things work…she needs to be in Sweden. I need to be wherever Kingsman needs me to be. And…and I couldn’t love her. Not when I still had feelings for you, even when I thought you was…dead.” Eggsy swallows hard.

Harry slowly stands as well. “Eggsy, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I don’t know that I love you, Harry, but I care about you an awful lot. Don’t want no one else. Wanna get to know you, go on dates, watch telly, cuddle on the sofa, have more of that amazing sex.”

“But why?” Harry blurts out.

“Why?” Eggsy repeats.

“Look at me. I was old to begin with, but now I’ve aged another ten years it seems. I’m weak and half-blind, I limp, I have headaches. Why in the world would you still want me? I might not even be able to give you that amazing sex you enjoyed so much.” Harry frowns and slowly walks to the window, looking out at the night sky. “That night was wonderful, but I also worried about it being quite temporary. There were so many barriers between us, even if you did make it into Kingsman.”

“Been breaking down barriers all my life,” Eggsy says. Harry stiffens as strong arms wrap around him and a face is pressed to his back. “If you don’t want me, Harry, tell me the truth. Because everything else is just noise, and I don’t got time for that.”

Harry slowly turns around to face the man embracing him. He reaches up and carefully removes the eyepatch. “This is what you’d see every morning when you woke up,” Harry says sadly.

“Thank Christ.” Eggsy reaches up to touch his face. “Because most every morning, I woke up wishing I’d be seeing you, and all I got was an empty pillow. Don’t care about all that, Harry. Still think you’re amazing. If you can handle me being an idiot with bad manners and a closet full of shoes you think are ugly, I can handle you having an eyepatch and a bit of a limp.”

“Sometimes the headaches are so bad I cannot get out of bed,” Harry whispers.

“So I turn the lights down and rub your temples till you fall asleep,” Eggsy says. “I mean it, Harry. Everything.”

Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands. “My beautiful precious Eggsy.”

“My beautiful precious Harry,” Eggsy murmurs before his lips meet Harry’s.

It hurts.

“Eggsy. Eggsy, you have to move. My arm is asleep and the pins and needles are stabbing me.”

“Mmm. Sorry. Here…how’s this?”

“Your hand seems to be on my cock.”

“Does it?” Strong fingers idly stroke him. “Well, look at that. Seems like amazing sex is in the cards after all.”


End file.
